Little Tiger
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Hiei kidnaps a girl that he feels is special. He just doesn't know how special and he ends up falling for her. Kurama plots to get them together. Hints of Yusuke and Keiko. !FINISHED!
1. The kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho. I do however own Katalina, Kuwabara's sister. I wanna thank SSJPan779 for her help.  
  
Ch.1: The kidnapping  
  
Hiei stood on the roof of a building. He'd been there before. He was in the same place he stood before he kidnapped Kayko. This time, he had someone else in mind.  
  
"Katalina Kuwabara. Also known as the badass chick of Sarayashiki Junior High. She's Kazuma Kuwabara's little sister. It's said she's the only one that can match Yusuke Urameshi's punches." The demon next to Hiei said.  
  
"I'll wait till tonight to make my move. There's something special about this human. And once I have her under my control, accomplishing my goals will be a piece of cake. Let's see Urameshi stop me this time." Hiei said as he watched a girl pass by under him. She was fifteen and had brunette hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara! I don't have all day!" Katalina yelled as she kept walking. Kuwabara finally caught up with her.  
  
"You could have at least waited a little longer for me." Katalina shrugged.  
  
"Maybe but we still have to meet Yusuke and Botan about another assignment." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"Another one? Why can't these demons just give us a break for once." Katalina stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked up where Hiei was standing.  
  
'Did she sense me or something?' Hiei thought as he moved to where he could see her but she couldn't see him. Kuwabara stopped when he realized his sister wasn't next to him. He turned back and went to where she was standing.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling we're being watched from up there." She said pointing where Hiei used to be standing. Kuwabara followed her finger with his eyes.  
  
"I think you're just paranoid. I don't see anything. Do you?" Katalina shook her head.  
  
"No but I swear I felt it." She thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right. I think all this demon chasing is getting to me." They turned back and started walking again. Once they turned the corner, Hiei came out of his hiding place.  
  
"Oh yes, a very special human indeed. And with a brother as idiotic as hers, it won't be hard to get her or her mind. Then I'll be able the get the artifacts again. I'll be in complete control. Who knows, I might let her conquer by my side if she does well. Tonight little tiger, you'll be mine, all mine." With that, Hiei left to prepare for the night.  
  
The meeting was long and boring. It wasn't a new assignment or anything. Just more information Koenma had on their current one. It took everything Botan and Keiko had to keep Yusuke and Kuwabara from falling asleep. Kurama had no trouble at all keeping Katalina awake. He just shook her gently when she'd start to nod off against his shoulder. Koenma left when he was finished. Everyone stuck around Botan's apartment. Katalina stood up and walked out to the balcony. Kurama followed her out. She seemed to have something on her mind. It surprised Kurama when she didn't yell at Yusuke for being late like she usually does.  
  
"Lovely afternoon isn't it." Katalina jumped when Kurama spoke.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Katalina smiled weakly at him.  
  
"It's not your fault. I've just got a lot on my mind." She sat up on the ledge.  
  
"Do tell." He said leaning against the ledge.  
  
"Well when Kuwabara and me were on our way here, I felt like something or someone was watching me. But I couldn't see what it was," Katalina looked up in the sky. "Paranoia right?" Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Probably is. The only way you could, would be if you were a demon. But you're not, are you?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Katalina chuckled. She hopped down of the ledge. "Thanks for making me feel better." Kurama smiled and they went back inside. Kuwabara and Katalina left Botan's hours later. It was pretty dark outside. They got home as fast as they could.  
  
"Looks like mom already left." Kuwabara said as they headed for their rooms.  
  
"Typical. She's going to be gone for two months and doesn't even bother writing a note or anything else. Kami forbid she ever did that. Kuwabara, I swear I hate her with a passion. I so wish Shizuru would come back." Katalina was telling the truth. She and Kuwabara both hated their mother for taking them from their father. Sure, he wasn't a great father but he actually showed he cared for her and her brother. And now he's in prison. Shizuru was their older sister who moved out when their father was put in prison. But that was old news now. Kuwabara went into his room while Katalina went into hers. She turned on the lights and dropped her coat on the floor. She didn't notice that her window was open and Hiei was in the tree by it. Katalina started to feel light-headed.  
  
'Why hasn't she passed out yet? I knew I shouldn't have released the gas so soon. I should probably put more in.' Hiei thought. He decided not to because Katalina was looking very drowsy. After about seven minutes of waiting, Hiei saw Katalina pass out on the floor. Hiei smirked at himself and entered her room.  
  
At the same time, Kuwabara got the 'tickle' feeling and heard something fall in his sister's room. He left his room to see what was up. He walked in Katalina's room to see Hiei at the window and his sister on the ground. Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword when his 'tickle' feeling went through the roof.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Hiei walked forward and stopped in front of Katalina.  
  
"My name is Hiei and I'm taking your sister. He said casually. Kuwabara didn't think. He just attacked. Or tried at least. Kuwabara didn't get very far. Hiei used his speed to get behind Kuwabara and hit him hard in the neck, knocking him out. Hiei chuckled slightly.  
  
"That was way too easy." Hiei turned back and scooped Katalina in his arms. He was out the window in a flash with his little tiger.  
  
There it is. My first chap. Review time!  
  
Note: Hiei isn't the shorty he is in the show. Here he is Yusuke's height. 


	2. the new spirit weapon

I really don't see the point of a disclaimer. You people should know I don't own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Ch.2: The new spirit weapon  
  
**Botan's apartment**  
  
Kurama's head shot up from the book he was reading. He slowly got up and looked out the window.  
  
"What is it Kurama?" Keiko asked. Yusuke's demon compass started to go off. Yusuke looked at it.  
  
"Only half a mile away. Hey wait, that's about where Kuwabara and Katalina live." Yusuke noted.  
  
"It's Hiei. No doubt about it." Kurama joined the group.  
  
"That's not possible. I took care of him."  
  
"Koenma let him go." Botan said.  
  
"What?" Yusuke and Kurama said in unison.  
  
"His punishment was over. Koenma had no reason to keep him there." Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's great." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for? Go help them." Keiko screamed at the guys. They nodded and ran out the door.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure its Hiei?" Yusuke asked as they were running.  
  
"I'm positive. I know Hiei's youki. It's definitely him." They ran as fast as they could. Yusuke started pounding on the door.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara! Open the damn door! The lights are on. Someone's home."  
  
"You're right. Katalina would've opened the door or be yelling at Kuwabara to get it." With that, the two rammed the door open and headed up the stairs. They could see Kuwabara starting to get up in Katalina's doorway.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked while helping Kuwabara to his feet.  
  
"Some guy, Heia or something."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Whoever he is, he's got my sister." Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck. Kurama walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"Pick up anything?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No, he's gone. We should head back to Botan's and formulate a plan. Formulate means to create Yusuke." Yusuke shot him a dirty look. They left and went back. Botan was waiting at the door for them.  
  
"Kuwabara, you're alright. But where's Katalina?"  
  
"Hiei's got her." Yusuke went to the living room. "Koenma! Get your ass here right now! We've got another problem thanks to you!" Yusuke yelled at the ceiling. Within moments, Koenma appeared.  
  
"What is it Yusuke? I'm trying to sleep." Koenma said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hiei's back to his old dirty tricks and now he's got Katalina." Yusuke said angrily. Koenma's eyes shot open.  
  
"Then quit yelling at me and go find him!"  
  
"We have no idea where to start." Botan said.  
  
"Oh I see. Kurama, do you think you could track down Katalina in your youko form if we had something with her scent on it?" Kurama thought and then nodded.  
  
"Yes I think I may be able to." Kurama changed into his youko form. Everyone looked around for something that would have Katalina's scent on it.  
  
"I found something." Kayko picked up Katalina's orange bandana she left behind. She gave it to Kurama. He took it and stood out on the balcony. It took about five minutes for him to pick up anything. He came back inside.  
  
"I know which way they went."  
  
"Then that's the way we're going." Yusuke turned to Keiko. "Stay here with Koenma. This guy's pretty dangerous." Keiko nodded.  
  
"On one condition, you had better come back." Keiko kissed him on the cheek. Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easy." Keiko smiled. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan left to find Hiei.  
  
"I hope they come back alright." Keiko said to herself.  
  
"You don't remember Hiei, do you Keiko?" Koenma asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Should I?" Koenma thought for a moment.  
  
"No. But follow me and you will." Keiko followed Koenma back to his office in Spirit World. "Watch the screen and you'll see what happened when we first met Hiei." Koenma showed Keiko when he kidnapped her, what happened when Yusuke got there, her nearing getting a jagon eye, and everything else.  
  
"This guy is dangerous. I hope they'll be able to take him again." Keiko said.  
  
"Why don't you go there and find out." Keiko looked at Koenma.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'd just get in the way."  
  
"Not if you're fighting you won't be."  
  
"I can't fight."  
  
"You don't have to physically fight. You can attack from a distance with your own weapon." Koenma went to his desk and got the weapon he'd been saving for Keiko. He handed it to her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's the spirit flame bow (bad name I know). It shoots arrows made of fire. The strange thing is that the arrows only start a fire when you want them to. Are you ready to use it?"  
  
"Where are all the arrows?"  
  
"An arrow will appear when you need one."  
  
"I see. I think I'm ready to use it now." Keiko said with an iron grip on her new weapon.  
  
"Then I'll send you back to Earth. When you get there, head for 8701 Dragonball Ave (Don't ask) to the old warehouse." Keiko nodded and walked through Koenma's office door and found herself back at Botan's apartment.  
  
"I'm coming Yusuke." Keiko ran out the door and headed for the warehouse.  
  
Well how was it? I know it's a little short but I'm working on four stories at once. Give me a little slack. 


	3. Surprise surprise

Ch.3: Surprise Surprise  
  
**Warehouse**  
  
Katalina woke up on a cot in a dimmed room.  
  
"That's strange. I could've swore I was in my room. If this is another of Kuwabara's jokes, I'm gonna kill him." She mumbled to herself as she sat up. She felt something tight around her ankles on both feet. She looked down and saw that her ankles were tied to the railing by some red energy rope looking things. "What the hell is this?" She tried to pull free but they wouldn't budge. She was too busy with her ankles to notice Hiei walk in the room.  
  
"Awake I see." Katalina jumped at the sound of his voice. "And jumpy at that." Katalina glared at him.  
  
"You would be too if you woke up in some strange room with your feet tied to a bed because you were kidnapped by some demon."  
  
"How did you know I'm a demon?"  
  
"I can sense it. Plus only a demon would be stupid enough to kidnap a Kuwabara."  
  
"I think you just took a lucky guess. If you really could feel it, you'd either be a demon yourself or a spirit detective." Hiei came little closer.  
  
"I guess so. What do you want with me anyway?" Hiei smirked a bit.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just your loyalty." Katalina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really. And how the hell do you plan on getting that?"  
  
"Just a little thing called mind control." Hiei reached up and began to untie his bandana around his jagon eye.  
  
"What?" He removed it and Katalina caught sight of the jagon. She stared at it and her eyes began to glaze over. When they were completely clouded, Hiei removed the ties from Katalina's feet.  
  
'Now, how can I test her loyalty? What the hell, I'll just do what everyone else does. If she resists, I'll know it didn't work." Hiei gently lifted her chin to kiss her. He was less than an inch away.  
  
"Get out here Hiei. I'm gonna kick your ass again!" He heard Yusuke yell from the door.  
  
"Damn. He could've waited a little longer." Hiei let go of Katalina's chin. "We'll pick this up when I return." Hiei ran out the door to meet his 'guests'. He didn't notice Katalina smirk when he turned his back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on out Hiei. I don't have all night damn it!"  
  
"Quit yelling detective. You're giving me a headache." Hiei came out of the shadows.  
  
"Alright, where is she?" Hiei mockingly looked confused.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"The hell you don't. Where is she?" Kuwabara was obviously pissed.  
  
"I'll get her for you." Hiei whistled. "Tiger, you've got some guests." Katalina walked out. She stayed behind Hiei.  
  
"As you can see Yusuke, you're too late. She belongs to me now."  
  
"Oh really?" Hiei turned around to see Katalina smirking behind him. He was very surprised.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Maybe I should introduce myself. The name's Katalina Kuwabara. I'm a spirit detective."  
  
"You were under my control! I had you."  
  
"You didn't do your research very well, did you Hiei. If you did you'd know my sister's the best actress this side of the planet." Kuwabara said. Katalina took a bow.  
  
"A good performance if I do say so myself."  
  
"Really Hiei, if you plan to kidnap someone and take over their mind, make sure it'll work." Yusuke laughed. This ticked Hiei off. He charged at Yusuke. He came very close but before he got there, a very big blast hit between them. Yusuke was thrown into a hard wooden crate. Hiei crashed into Katalina and they were sent into the wall. Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked to where the blast came from. There stood a large hideous brown beast who had a snake for a left arm. Botan thought she was going to lose her lunch because it was so disgusting. Yusuke came out of the crate. He looked as disgusted as Botan.  
  
"Okay I've seen a lot of ugly demons but you take the cake." The demon shot another blast. This time barely missing Kurama and Kuwabara. The battle began. Botan stayed out of the fight. She went to find Katalina. She thought that Hiei would take this opportunity to try and kidnap her again. Hiei didn't move for a couple of seconds. He moved when he felt something move under him. When he realized it was Katalina, he got up quickly. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
'Good thing I've got a hard head.' She thought.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hiei asked. Katalina looked at him surprised.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He extended his hand out to help her up. She took it and got up.  
  
"Katalina where are you?" Botan yelled coming closer. Katalina turned toward where her voice came from. Hiei took this time to disappear. "There you are." Botan came up. "So where's Hiei?"  
  
"He's..." She turned around. "Well he was right here." Hiei was at the very top of the crates where no one could see him. Botan and Katalina went back to where the fight was taking place. They weren't doing very good. Kuwabara and Kurama were out cold.  
  
"Looks like I'd better go help them." Katalina pulled out a staff weapon. At this point, the demon and Yusuke were in a fistfight. Yusuke didn't look too hot. The demon was about to land another punch but an arrow made of fire shot and cut his 'hand' before it made contact. Yusuke stared at the arrow.  
  
"Okay, where'd that come from?"  
  
"It came from me." Keiko came into view.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay with Koenma."  
  
"Koenma thought you'd need help so he sent me."  
  
"Remind me to kick his ass later. He could have been sending you to your death. Next time listen to me."  
  
"I can take care of myself. I don't need you to play daddy to me." They continued arguing while the demon gathered energy to fire another blast. He released it and Yusuke and Keiko finally noticed it. But it was too late to try and dodge. Luckily for them, Katalina was a fast runner.  
  
"Spirit shield!" She jumped in front of them and created a shield around all of them with her energy. The blast shot off of it. The demon kept throwing more. "What are you waiting for Yusuke? Fire your spirit gun at him." The demon attacks were too powerful for her. She wasn't as experienced as Kuwabara was.  
  
"I have to wait for some energy to come back. I don't think it'll take too long."  
  
"Damn." Katalina was losing energy and the shield was getting weaker and weaker. The blasts started to push her back. Yusuke started to power up. Katalina fell to her knees.  
  
"Just a little more. Hang in there." Yusuke said gathering energy as fast as he could. Hiei was still watching. He saw Katalina fall to her feet.  
  
'That power takes a lot out of her.' Hiei jumped down next to Katalina. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to give her some of his energy. By this time, Kurama was awake. Needless to say, they were surprised at Hiei's actions.  
  
"Yusuke, what are you waiting for? Fire!" Botan screamed at him. He aimed and fired his spirit gun. The demon was sent back to where he came from. The shield disappeared and she completely passed out.  
  
"Okay, I'm confused now. First he kidnaps her, tries to control her and now he's helping her stay alive. Demons I swear."  
  
"Watch it Yusuke." Kurama warned. Kuwabara finally woke up.  
  
"Now that everyone's wake, we should go to Koenma's office." Botan said opened a portal and they started to walk in. Hiei picked Katalina up and walked toward the portal.  
  
"Hiei, what made this change in you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She's weak. She needs rest." Hiei ignored the actual question.  
  
"Koenma will help her. Come on." Kurama went through the portal followed by Hiei.  
  
'Don't worry tiger. You'll be better soon.' Hiei thought looking at the girl in his arms.  
  
That ones over. Review Review Review. 


	4. Undercover

Ch.4: Undercover  
  
Koenma sat at his desk waiting for everyone to show up. He'd seen the fight and was just as surprised as Yusuke was at Hiei's action. They came in and immediately Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped in their usual places. Koenma noticed when Kurama through with Hiei behind him with Katalina. She was still out.  
  
"Take her to the next room." Everyone turned to see Hiei run out of the room.  
  
"Hey wait up." Kuwabara got up and started for the door.  
  
"You can't go in there. Only one person at time is allowed at a time in that room."  
  
"You mean you're going to give him the chance to run off?"  
  
"He won't. He'll come back when Katalina is awake." Kurama said sitting in his normal spot.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Trust me. If he doesn't, you can pound my head into the cement."  
  
"Fair enough." Kuwabara sat back down. Ten minutes later, Hiei came back in Koenma's office. He was supporting Katalina, helping her walk. She was still weak but at least she was awake. He took her to a chair near Yusuke and she sat down. He was ready to make a run for it but Koenma stopped him.  
  
"Why'd you help her Hiei?" Katalina looked at him.  
  
"It was you? You were the one helping me?" Hiei looked away. If Kurama didn't know any better, he could've swore he saw Hiei blush.  
  
"Yes Katalina. It was him that was helping you by supplying you with energy. That's why I'm not going to arrest him."  
  
"What do you mean you're not going to arrest him? He should be charged with kidnapping." Kuwabara stood up.  
  
"Kuwabara." Katalina said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up." If there was one fear Kuwabara would never get over, it would be his sister getting mad. He knew she was stronger than he was so he sat back down.  
  
"What I'm saying is that Hiei could be very useful in your next assignment." Everyone groaned.  
  
"Another one but we just finished our last one."  
  
"Quit being a baby Yusuke. It's not like any other case you've been on. In this case, all of you will have different missions to go on. Most of them undercover. It would be much easier if all of you lived in one house. So until this case is solved you will. I've set it up to look like it's some sort of test to see if teenagers can take care of themselves. There will be a camera hidden in the living room so watch what you talk about in there. This way people will think this is a real test. Kinda like that Survivor but with better supplies and you can't kick people out."  
  
"Have you lost your mind? Putting all of us in one house for Kami knows how long. Especially with jackass and dim-wit over here." Katalina pointed to Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
"Come on Kat, it can't be that bad. If they start their normal routine, you'll have me and Keiko to keep you from committing murder. And Hiei if he decides to come." Kurama said.  
  
"Alright. When do we move in?"  
  
"Your stuff is already there. You'll figure out whose room is who's by the stuff in there. Katalina, do you mind sharing a room with Keiko?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Sure let the girls share a room so they can sit and gossip." Yusuke said in a girly voice. Katalina reached over and hit Yusuke in the back of his head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's not too late for us to make you share a room with Kuwabara. Don't think we won't make you."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."  
  
"Wow you actually do learn." Yusuke shot her the Urameshi death glare. Katalina just smirked back at him.  
  
"Would you two stop. You sound like a married couple."  
  
"Keiko!"  
  
"Well you do." Yusuke and Katalina stood up and sat on opposite sides of the room.  
  
"Well on that note, I think you should go get settled in." Koenma said. Everyone stood up and began to leave. Hiei wasn't sure if he should go or not. He just stayed there. Katalina came back when she noticed he didn't come through.  
  
"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a statue?" Hiei still looked unsure. Katalina noticed and took hold of his hand. "Come on, it'll be a new experience. And plus I need the extra help to keep me from killing my brother and Urameshi." He had no choice but to follow her. The house was a huge three stories. Everyone's rooms were in the same hall on the second floor. Keiko and Katalina's was at the end of the hall. Kurama's was next to theirs on the right and Yusuke to the left of them. Next to Kurama was Hiei and Kuwabara was across from him. Everyone decided to go to their rooms and sleep since it was 2:00 in the morning.  
  
"Thank Kami tomorrow's Saturday." Katalina said when she came in the room in her favorite forest green pjs.  
  
"I still would like to know why you wanted Hiei to come. After he kidnapped you and all."  
  
"He may have kidnapped me but he did help me too. He doesn't seem all that bad. I really don't know why I did but I did." Katalina turned off the light and crawled into bed.  
  
"Plus he's kinda cute." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Little did she know that Kurama was outside listening. He heard her last comment too. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Thinks he's cute huh? See what I can do about that." Kurama went back to his room as everyone slept.  
  
Kinda short I know but I've got some stupid school projects to finish. Damn English teacher. Anyway, Review! 


	5. The first assignment

Hey peeps! Sorry it took so long. I've been trying to work on my other stories but not getting anywhere fast. I've been so happy because Cartoon Network put Sailor Moon back on the air so I just picked this one up again.  
  
Weeks passed by and no one died. Katalina made many threats but Kurama kept her from seeing them through. They were mostly centered at Yusuke and Kuwabara as always. Koenma showed up with their first mission. They met in Katalina and Kayko's room because of the camera in the living room and theirs was the biggest.  
  
"Before we can do anything, we'll need information. We have an opportunity to gather some tonight. Kurama, you will be attending the honors banquet tonight correct?" Kurama nodded. "That's where we believe information will come up. So you will need a date so there'll be a better chance of more information to be found. That's where Katalina comes in."  
  
"Me? Why me?" Only girlfriends are supposed to go." Koenma nodded.  
  
"That's the undercover part. The two of you will have to act as a couple all the time to make people believe you're an actual pair. I don't know how long it will last. But it can't last too long."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. Keiko would be a better choice. They'll actually believe it's true." Katalina fell backwards on her bed. Kurama pulled her back into sitting position.  
  
"That's the fun part Kat. No one will believe it until they see it themselves. It'll be fun to blow their minds."  
  
"Well I guess it's for a good cause. Okay I'm in." Kurama smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Might as well start practicing." Katalina smiled back at him. Koenma began to explain what they would need to be looking for. Katalina and Kurama already looked like a happy couple. Hiei could feel jealousy rearing its ugly head in the pit of his stomach. Koenma left shortly after but not before making Keiko take Katalina to buy a dress. It didn't take long for Katalina to find one she liked. They came back and Katalina went upstairs to get ready. It only took an hour for her to take a shower, get dressed, do her make-up and find a hairstyle she liked. Kurama waited downstairs in his tuxedo. Keiko sat next to him on the couch reading a book. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing on the floor over something stupid. Hiei sat in a chair doing nothing. Katalina came down casually. Hiei got the first look at her as she came down. The others turned around when they heard footsteps on the stairs. When she came down, Kurama stood up and walked over to her. Katalina was wearing a long lavender dress with white heels. Her hair was up with a lavender lilac pinned in her hair. She looked very different than everyday. Kurama grinned.  
  
"I'm beginning to like this assignment more and more."  
  
"Katalina you look lovely." Keiko said. Katalina smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Whoa that's Katalina? It can't be. She looks much better than Katty does." Yusuke earned a slap from both Keiko and Kuwabara.  
  
"I think we'd better leave before Yusuke earns a concussion." Kurama and Katalina walked for the door. But before they left, Katalina slapped Yusuke in the head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Don't call me Katty." With a pleasant smile on her face, Katalina left with Kurama. Kuwabara got up and went to his room while Yusuke stayed on the floor rubbing his head.  
  
"How is it that Katalina can hit me every time she tries when her older brother can barely touch me?"  
  
"Yusuke, Katalina's only younger than Kuwabara by three hours."  
  
"She really didn't want to come out. It's hard to tell they're twins. They don't look anything alike. They don't act alike. Hell, they're no where near alike."  
  
"You don't have to be alike to be twins. You'd know that if you came to class once in a while."  
  
"I was there today wasn't I?" Keiko nodded.  
  
"Mr. Takenaka nearly had a heart attack when he saw you come in and stay." The two laughed. Hiei went back to his room to think.  
  
"Why did I feel so jealous when Kurama and Katalina were together? I'm a demon and she's nothing but a human girl. A very special human though. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a demon in disguise. But that can't be, she'd already shown her true form by now. I'll figure it out later." Hiei went to the backyard and started to train before the sun set.  
  
Honors Banquet Katalina and Kurama  
  
Kurama and Katalina walked into the restaurant where the banquet was being held. They had to check in with the man in the front.  
  
"Name?" The man asked.  
  
"Shuuichi Minamino" Kurama answered using his human name. The man checked his guest book.  
  
"Ah yes Mr. Minamino. We've been expecting you. May I have the name of your date please?"  
  
"Katalina Kuwabara." Kurama answered.  
  
"Thank you sir. Enjoy your evening." Kurama took Katalina's hand and they walked in.  
  
"Where are the bathrooms in this place?" Katalina whispered in Kurama's ear.  
  
"That way." Katalina left and he was alone. But not for long.  
  
"Shuuichi Minamino, it's about time you got here." Mr. Iwamoto and Mr. Takenaka came up to Kurama.  
  
"Sorry. I had some business to take care of." He shook their hands.  
  
"Just like you to take care of every thing professional before having fun." Iwamoto looked around. "Don't tell me you came here without a date."  
  
"I didn't. She's in the restroom. Actually the two of you know her. She goes to Sarayashiki." Katalina walked out of the bathroom and smoothed out her dress.  
  
"What's the Kuwabara girl doing here?" Iwamoto asked angrily. Kurama snuck away when Takenaka and Iwamoto started to talk. They noticed he was gone when he never said anything. Kurama approached Katalina from behind. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Your favorite teachers are here." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." She looked over and saw Takenaka and Iwamoto looking around for Kurama.  
  
"Wanna give them a show?" Kurama asked pulling her closer.  
  
"You're more devious than I gave you credit for." She said turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. At the same time, Takenaka spotted Kurama.  
  
"I think I know why Katalina's here." He said. Iwamoto turned around.  
  
"Why?" Takenaka pointed Kurama and Katalina out.  
  
"I think she's Shuuichi's date."  
  
"Wonder how many times she threatened him. He's smart enough not to get involved with a girl like her."  
  
"Well let's go find out." Takenaka suggested. They began to walk toward Kurama and Katalina. Kurama saw them coming out the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
"What's that?" Katalina asked.  
  
"This." Kurama leaned down and kissed Katalina softly on the lips. Katalina was surprised. She didn't expect him to take this undercover assignment that far, especially that fast. She felt Takenaka and Iwamoto watching them so she decided she'd better respond. So for the sake of appearance she did. Kurama pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled brightly back at him.  
  
"Shuuichi. There you are." Takenaka called as they came closer. Kurama and Katalina smiled again and got out of their embrace. They tried to look embarrassed because they were caught. That wasn't a difficult task since Katalina was such a good actress. Iwamoto looked from Kurama to Katalina.  
  
"Are the two of you here together?" he asked in a 'please say no' tone. Kurama nodded.  
  
"We sure are."  
  
"The two of you are dating?" Takenaka asked.  
  
"Have been for the past three months." Kurama answered putting his arm around Katalina.  
  
'More like the past three hours.' Katalina thought in her head.  
  
"I noticed a change in you Miss Kuwabara. Now I see why." Takenaka said. Katalina smiled at him. Truth Katalina didn't notice in a change in herself. She was the same as she's always been.  
  
"How'd the two of you get together?" Iwamoto asked still not believing them. Kurama smirked at him.  
  
"A little thing called blackmail Mr. Iwamoto." Katalina looked at Kurama in disbelief.  
  
'Damn he's a better liar than I am.'  
  
"What kind of blackmail?" Kurama opened his mouth but Katalina cut him off.  
  
"Don't you dare. You promised you wouldn't tell Shuuichi." She went along. Kurama smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry I won't." Kurama heard a song start playing. "Excuse us gentlemen." He took Katalina's hand and walked her to the dance floor and they began to dance.  
  
"Now that was fun." Katalina said as they danced.  
  
"I saw you enjoying yourself." Kurama spun her around. When she came back, she had a serious look on her face.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think we found our information source."  
  
"I'll go listen."  
  
"Shouldn't I come?"  
  
"Well you could but its coming from the men's restroom."  
  
"Okay you go then." Kurama headed for the information source and Katalina sat down at a table waiting for him to return. Time passed by and Katalina got bored watching the people dance in circles.  
  
"I still don't understand why Shuuichi would go with a trouble maker like you Kuwabara." Iwamoto said approaching her. Katalina looked at him.  
  
"Shuuichi and I like each other. You don't have to understand." She said coldly.  
  
"And he puts up with that attitude?"  
  
"I only have an attitude when people I don't like are asking questions. Plus he likes me how I am, attitude included." Katalina and Iwamoto continued to go at each other's throats. At least until Kurama came out. He came up behind Katalina.  
  
"I'm ready to go, are you?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go home." Kurama took Katalina's hand and they left. When they got to the house, they went in their bathrooms to change out of their fancy clothes into more comfortable ones. When Katalina got out, everyone was in her and Keiko's room. Kurama already told them to meet up there.  
  
"So what'd you guys find?" Kuwabara asked sitting next to his sister on the bed.  
  
"Well I listened to a conversation some demons in disguise were having. I found out the one we're looking for goes by the name Shameko. He's on the hunt of one demon. I'm not sure who but the demon is supposed to be special. He's a good swordsman and should have high power from what I heard."  
  
"So we might wanna find the demon he's looking for. That should lead us to him." Katalina said.  
  
"How are we supposed to find one demon when there's so many." Yusuke said.  
  
"I suggest we talk to Koenma in the morning. Maybe he'll have a clue on special demons others might want." Kurama answered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Katalina said getting up. "For now, I'm going to go downstairs and watch TV." Everyone decided to go along.  
  
Takenaka  
  
Takenaka reclined back in his chair thinking and going through the TV guide.  
  
'I don't get how an A student like Shuuichi and a rebel like Katalina could be so perfect together. But then anything is possible.' One show in the guide caught Takenaka's eye. "Teen Living. Wonder what that's about." Takenaka read the description. "Six teenagers live on their own without any parents around. Real life television. Sounds interesting." He turned the TV on and turned it to the right channel. He was surprised at the teenagers he saw in that living room. He saw Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Katalina, Kuwabara, and Hiei, who he didn't recognize. "That house is still standing?" Takenaka thought out loud. He saw Katalina and Kurama on the couch. He had his arm around her and she was cuddled at his side. Kuwabara was next to them. He looked like he didn't enjoy them being so close. Keiko and Yusuke were lying on the floor and Hiei was in his usual chair. Yusuke kept talking while they were watching the TV. Takenaka noticed Kurama hand Katalina a pillow from behind him and he pointed at Yusuke. Katalina smirked and threw the pillow directly at Yusuke's head.  
  
"Would you hush up?" Katalina said.  
  
"This should be interesting." Takenaka mumbled as he got comfortable and continued watching until everyone decided to go to bed.


	6. Katalina's true self

Ch.6: Katalina's true self  
  
"What the hell?" Katalina said groggily walking out of her room when she heard the doorbell ring. Kurama was walking out of his room at the same time.  
  
"Who'd be visiting at 5:45 in the morning?" Katalina shrugged while they walked down the stairs to answer the door. Katalina looked though the peephole in the door.  
  
"Aunt Darlene?" She unlocked and opened the door. Her aunt and little cousin were standing in the doorway. "Hey Aunt Darlene. What brings you two by?"  
  
"Hello Katalina. I'm sorry for being early but Kazuma said that you'd baby- sit for me."  
  
"He did? He never told me. How long will I be babysitting?"  
  
"Just until I get off work."  
  
"Um okay." Katalina took her little cousin who looked as drowsy as Katalina did.  
  
"Thank you so much Kat."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Her aunt left. Katalina used her foot to push the things her aunt had left behind into the house and closed the door. She turned to Kurama. "Well looks like it's just you, Hiei, and Yusuke seeing Koenma. Remind me to get my brother back for not telling me."  
  
"Will do. She's so cute." She had slightly orange hair and hazel eyes looking completely innocent. "What's her name?"  
  
"Cassidy. Cassidy Taylor Kuwabara." Little Cassidy looked at Kurama and then at Katalina. She made a little grunt sound.  
  
"What was that for?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She's hungry. She can't talk yet. She's only two and a half months old. Can you hand me her diaper bag?"  
  
"Here I'll take her." Kurama took Cassidy from Katalina. She looked through the diaper bag for her bottle and formula and went in the kitchen. Kurama sat on the couch as Cassidy stared up at him. Hiei came down while Katalina was in the kitchen. He looked from Kurama to Cassidy and back to Kurama.  
  
"So the idiot finally sunk down to fit his I.Q." Katalina came back in with a bottle.  
  
"Give him credit Hiei. He'd be a little older than her." She sat on the couch next to Kurama. He handed Cassidy to her and Katalina began to feed her.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Hiei asked sitting down.  
  
"This is my little cousin Cassidy. Apparently I was volunteered to baby-sit today by my no brain brother."  
  
"Why are you letting him sleep while you're taking care of her?" Hiei asked. Katalina thought for a second.  
  
"Good point Hiei. Kurama can you burp her for me?" Kurama nodded and took Cassidy. Katalina stood up and walked back into the kitchen. She came out with a full glass of water.  
  
"I would've got you something if you were thirsty." Kurama said with Cassidy propped on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no this isn't for me. My brother is in for a rude awakening." Katalina smirked and headed up the stairs. Kurama looked at Hiei, who was watching Katalina walk up the stairs.  
  
"Hiei that's the fifth idea you gave her. What's next?" Hiei turned to Kurama.  
  
"That's not my fault. The idiot asked for it. If I give her ideas oh well."  
  
"I know the ideas you'd like to give her." Kurama muttered adjusting Cassidy to lie in his arms. Hiei glared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You know?" Kurama nodded. Hiei was going to say something else but he was cut off by Kuwabara's scream. A few minutes later, Katalina came down. She sat next to Kurama and took her cousin back while her brother came down the stairs. Kuwabara's head was soaked.  
  
"Set up her playpen so I can put her to bed." Katalina ordered. Kuwabara mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Katalina still heard it though. "Watch your language. We've got young ears here." Kuwabara just glared at her and did what he was told. Kurama however looked at Katalina in wonder.  
  
'How could see hear that? It was way too low for human ears to pick up.' Kurama thought.  
  
Hours later  
  
Hiei and Kurama sat in Koenma's office. Yusuke was conned into staying at the house to help Katalina baby-sit. Keiko went on a special trip for student council and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Kuwabara left with his gang to a previously planned whatever they do. Katalina didn't bother asking.  
  
"Well guys," Koenma started, "It seems with all the information we've gathered on Shameko, we have no idea what he looks like or what race of demon he is."  
  
"But you're the one who called off the information search." Kurama stated. Koenma nodded.  
  
"Yes I know. The info was to help figure out what demon he was looking for. We think we have found out."  
  
"And the demon would be?" Hiei questioned using his hand to tell Koenma to hurry up.  
  
"Look at the screen." The screen came on. Hiei and Kurama turned to face it. There was a forest on the screen. A female demon came out. She had long raven hair that reached to her waist and eyes greener than Kurama's human form. There was a silver tiara around her forehead and she had nails like claws. She was wearing a deep violet one-piece training out fit that was loose to her figure. She had a white and black stripped tail and white cat ears with black tips. Kurama stared at the screen. Something felt familiar about her.  
  
"But she's dying." Hiei said. He was right. The demon had blood covering the left side of her face and blood coming out of her chest.  
  
"No Hiei, she's already dead. This is a flashback. That happened fifteen years ago."  
  
"Why would Shameko want her if she's dead?"  
  
"Let me finish Hiei. I was going to say that she's been reborn. Now she's sleeping within a human. Although this human doesn't know it. She's vulnerable because of it. The two of you need to protect her."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that? We don't even know her?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yes you do. You know her very well." Kurama and Hiei turned to Koenma looking confused.  
  
"Watch the screen and I'll show you." Koenma started pressing buttons to change the demon's appearance. Kurama and Hiei watched as the tiara was removed, the hair shortened and lightened up, nails grew shorter, and her face became less toned. Kurama gasped when her eyes went from green to hazel.  
  
"I knew something was different about her but I didn't think she was a demon." Hiei said.  
  
"All those clues I never took notice to. I never expect Katalina to be a demon. Is Kuwabara one too?"  
  
"Oh no. Just Katalina. That's the real reason they look nothing alike." Koenma said.  
  
"There's one thing I don't get. Why does Kurama look completely different when he changes and she doesn't change that much." Hiei asked.  
  
"Because royal demons don't change if they're reborn." Koenma answered.  
  
"Royal?"  
  
"Katalina is the princess of the tiger demon race. That why she has that tiara."  
  
"First she's a demon, now she's a princess too. Why doesn't she know any of this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Because her demon father figured it would be for the best so she could adapt to her new surroundings better. She will remember but not until she's sixteen. Keep an eye on her the day of her birthday. Her body will begin to change to her demon form at any time of that day. Once you see her eyes begin to turn green, bring her to me at once so I can speed the change up."  
  
"So we can't tell her until it happens?"  
  
"Right. I can imagine how she'll take it so it might be better for her to be here anyway."  
  
"Yeah I see your point."  
  
"Good. Now go watch her but don't let her suspect anything. You know how her attitude is when something is being kept from her."  
  
"Her attitude is like that all the time." Hiei remarked.  
  
"True. Now the two of you get back to the house before Katalina decides to kill Yusuke." Hiei and Kurama left and ended up back in Kurama's room.  
  
"This certainly is a change in events. How are we supposed to keep something like this from Katalina?"  
  
"Easy, don't tell her. She'll find out herself in two months." Kurama smirked a bit.  
  
"Of course you'd be the one to know when her birthday is, right Hiei?" Hiei huffed.  
  
"I'm going downstairs." Hiei left the room in a blur. Kurama chuckled to himself.  
  
"Yep, he's got it bad. I don't know why but I have the feeling they'll be together soon. Especially now since she's a demon."  
  
Downstairs  
  
Hiei came downstairs to see Katalina and Yusuke sprawled out on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Where's the kid?" Hiei asked sitting in his chair. Katalina shifted to sit up.  
  
"At home." Katalina answered. "So, anything new?"  
  
"No, not really." Kurama was walking down the stairs when the phone rang.  
  
"I got it." Kurama ran to the kitchen phone. Katalina went back to watching the TV. "Hey Kat," Kurama called from the kitchen, "are you going on that trip next month?"  
  
"No." She answered.  
  
"No, she's not." He said into the phone. He paused. "Why not?"  
  
"Because it's the same day as my visitation with my dad. And it'll be a cold day in hell before I miss that." Kurama went back into the kitchen with the phone. He came out a few minutes later and sat on the floor. Kuwabara came in about ten minutes later.  
  
"Oh Kuwabara, you look horrible." Katalina said when she saw her brother's bruises, bumps, and cuts. "Go upstairs. I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"I don't need any help."  
  
"I said go upstairs. Well move it!" Kuwabara grumbled as he went up the stairs. Katalina got up and followed. "I must've done something bad in my previous life to deserve this." She mumbled. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other.  
  
'You have no idea.' Kurama thought.  
  
This chapter is finished finally. I guess staying up to 4:00 a.m. has its perks. Review!!


	7. Tradegy hits the Kuwabaras

Warning: There's a lot of OOCness a lot in this chapter.  
  
Ch.7: Tragedy hits the Kuwabaras  
  
Katalina and Kuwabara waited in the interrogation room the police allowed them to use for their monthly meetings with their father Joseph Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Kat, do you think we should tell Dad?" Kuwabara asked sitting in a chair while Katalina sat on the table beside him. She shrugged.  
  
"Tell Dad what?" Their father walked in the room and the officer closed the door behind him. Katalina smiled brightly, jumped down and ran to hug her father. He smiled and hugged her back. "Hey baby girl."  
  
"Hey Daddy." They walked back to the table. Joseph gave Kuwabara a pat on the back and sat next to him.  
  
"So Kazuma, Katalina, is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked his children.  
  
"Don't worry its nothing bad," Katalina started, "We've been selected for a special test on how teenagers can take care of themselves. We're two out of five."  
  
"That's cool. Who all's in your group?"  
  
"Well it's the two of us. Then there's Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke Urameshi, Shuuichi Minamino, and another guy named Hiei." Katalina answered.  
  
"They put the two of you and Yusuke under the same roof? That's not very bright. But I'm not sure if I like the idea of no adults around."  
  
"Oh Daddy its okay. We've all known each other for a long time. Well except for Hiei but he's usually in his room anyway. We know what to expect from each other." Katalina said trying to reassure her father. Joseph nodded.  
  
"Okay I believe you. It's just a father thing to worry. Especially with a daughter like you. But I when there's a son like Kazuma here, I don't have to worry too much." Kuwabara and Katalina smiled at the compliments their father was giving them. It was never quiet during the two hours they had together. The time passed too quickly. When the officer came back in, they all stood up and ended their conversations. Joseph gave Kuwabara a 'fatherly' hug.  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
"Bye Kazuma." Kuwabara smiled and waited outside for Katalina. She hugged her father.  
  
"Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye baby girl." Katalina got to the doorway when Joseph stooped her.  
  
"Kat wait."  
  
"What is it Dad?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you but I have to wait until you're sixteen. It's very important." Katalina looked at her father.  
  
"Um okay. I'll be sixteen the next time you see me so tell me then." Joseph smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, you'd better go. You've got school tomorrow." Katalina smiled and she and Kuwabara left the prison.  
  
The next day  
  
Katalina and Keiko were reviewing together in Mr. Takenaka's class when the school secretary, Ms. Burman, came in. She whispered something into Mr. Takenaka's ear. He looked very surprised.  
  
"I'll take care of it." He whispered back. She nodded and left. Takenaka stood there for a while to think. "Katalina," She looked up at him, "I need to speak with you outside." She looked at Keiko, got up and followed him out.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked as soon as he closed the door.  
  
"Nothing." He turned to face her. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Katalina, but something happened this morning. A riot broke out in the prison." Katalina's eyes widened a bit fearing the worst. "Your father," He paused, "Your father was killed in it." Katalina shook her head slightly.  
  
"No. He couldn't have been. My father couldn't have been killed in some stupid riot!" Takenaka looked at her sympathetically. She was in denial. Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Katalina." Katalina grabbed him by the collar with both hands.  
  
"I said he's not dead! He's not! He wouldn't leave me like that!" Her voice began to shake with the rest of her body. A single tear escaped and fell down her cheek. She let go of Takenaka and dropped to her knees. She covered her face in her hands, shaking her head mumbling 'no' over and over. Takenaka placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Yusuke was walking down the hall when he saw Katalina on the ground. He faintly heard a choked sob come from her. Yusuke ran up to them.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her Takenaka?!" Takenaka stood up straight.  
  
"He didn't do anything Yusuke." Katalina looked up at him. No matter how hard she tried, a few tears would escape every now and then. And each time she would wipe them away as quickly as she could.  
  
"Yusuke, take Katalina to the office." He decided not to get on Yusuke this time about skipping class. Yusuke nodded and helped Katalina to her feet. They made their way to the office while Takenaka went back into the classroom. "Keiko, come here please." Keiko got up and walked over to him. "Katalina could use you help right now."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Her father was killed this morning. She's taking it really hard." He whispered.  
  
"Oh Kami. Is she alright?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. Yusuke took her to the office. Someone is there waiting to pick her and Kuwabara up."  
  
"May I go to the office?" He nodded and she ran out the door. Keiko arrived at the office. She was told that Katalina was in the backroom with Yusuke. Keiko went inside and looked at Katalina. She was in a daze so intense that she noticed the tears that streaked her face.  
  
"Oh Katalina, I'm so sorry." Keiko said hugging her. Katalina barely moved. She was still in shock. She felt like all of her energy had been completely drained. Keiko sat next to her. "Where's Kuwabara?" She asked letting Katalina lean on her for support.  
  
"Ms. Burman sent someone to go tell him. He'll be here soon." Yusuke answered. They heard Kuwabara's voice in the front demanding to know where Katalina was. Yusuke got up and opened the door. "Kuwabara, in here." He shouted. Kuwabara came up to the door and Yusuke moved to let him in. Katalina snapped out of her trance and was trying to hide the slight redness from her constant rubbing. Kuwabara could see it though.  
  
"What happened?" He came closer and she hid her face more. It was bad enough that Yusuke of all people had seen her tears. She didn't want everyone to, even her brother. Katalina never cried in her life.  
  
"Kat look at me. Did someone hit you?" Kuwabara thought she had gotten in a fight. He ran off before the truth could be told.  
  
"She didn't get in a fight Kuwabara." Keiko said.  
  
"Do you think we could have some time alone?" Katalina asked. Keiko and Yusuke left the room.  
  
"Katalina what's going on? Why are you hiding your face like that?" He grabbed hold of her hands and forced them away from her face. He saw the tear streaked cheeks and redness. He looked shocked and very worried. "Katalina, what happened?" A fresh set of tears came to her eyes. She gave up trying to fight them and let them fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. Kuwabara was scared now. She was shaking. "Katalina?"  
  
"It's Daddy Kuwabara." She held him tighter. "He's dead." Katalina gave up and began to sob. Kuwabara was horrified. He held his sister and felt a few tears fall from his eyes. An officer knocked on the door and opened it. They looked up at him.  
  
"I've been instructed to escort you home." They both got up and followed him out. Yusuke and Keiko were already forced to go back to class. The ride back to the house was silent. Katalina was so tired that she fell asleep halfway there.  
  
One week later  
  
Anyone rarely saw Katalina. Especially after the funeral. Keiko was the only one who saw her all the time since they shared a room. Kuwabara was rarely home. He kept himself busy all the time. One night while it was just Hiei and Yusuke home, Yusuke decided he had had enough.  
  
"That's it." Yusuke said standing up. "I can't take it anymore. I want the bitchy Katalina back." Yusuke ran up the stairs. Hiei looked at him strangely.  
  
'What the hell is he doing?' Hiei thought. Yusuke came back down with a screaming Katalina thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn it Yusuke I said put me down!"  
  
"Fine." Yusuke dropped her on the couch. She made a move to get up but Yusuke pinned her there.  
  
"Yusuke let me up!"  
  
"No! You're going to stay here and that's final. You've been in that room way too long and you've lost way too much weight. Now I'm going to get you something to eat. You'd better still be here when I get back." Yusuke let go and went into the kitchen.  
  
'Yeah right Yusuke.' Katalina thought. Katalina made a run for it. But before she reached the stairs, Hiei picked her up in his arms.  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything  
  
To make them understand  
  
Have you ever had someone  
  
Steal your heart away  
  
You'd give anything, oh  
  
To make them feel the same  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Hiei carried her back to the couch and sat her down.  
  
"Hiei please just let me go back to my room." Katalina said. Her eyes pleading at Hiei to let her leave.  
  
"No. For once, Yusuke is right. You'll get sick if you don't eat."  
  
"Look I appreciate you all worrying about me but I just want to be alone."  
  
"But you shouldn't be alone at a time like this." Hiei paused. "You should be with someone who cares for you and can help you through this." He said. 'You should be with me.'  
  
Have you ever search for words  
  
To get you in their heart  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
"I don't have anyone. The only person I ever had was my father and now he's gone. I've got no one." Katalina fought back the tears the best she could.  
  
"Nonsense. You've got your family and friends." Hiei took in a deep breath. "And you've got me."  
  
Have you ever find someone  
  
You dreamt of all your life  
  
You'd do just about anything  
  
To look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one  
  
You've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one  
  
Won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes  
  
And dreamt that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait  
  
For the day when they will care  
  
Have you ever loved somebody  
  
"I'll never let you be alone again." Hiei leaned in and kissed Katalina softly on her lips. Katalina muttered a small gasp. Hiei pulled away and held her hands.  
  
"Hiei, why didn't you tell me about this?" Katalina asked in a whisper.  
  
"I didn't know what you would do or think if you'd known." Hiei said looking down.  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
  
To make you understand  
  
How I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you in my world  
  
Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
She thought for a second and then smiled.  
  
"I'd do this." Katalina pulled Hiei closer to her and kissed him sensuously. "And I'd think why the hell didn't you tell me sooner." Hiei and Katalina shared another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.  
  
"Uh-hum-hum." They broke the kiss and looked to where the noise came from.  
  
"Keiko! Kurama! I didn't hear you guys come in."  
  
"Obviously." Kurama said trying to hold back a grin. Keiko looked around.  
  
"Guys, is something burning?" Katalina sniffed the air. Katalina jumped off the couch and went in the kitchen. She came back in.  
  
"It's okay. Yusuke decided the try and cook for once." She picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I'm calling for pizza. There's no way I'm eating what used to be food Yusuke has got in there."  
  
Four hours later  
  
Everyone had gone to bed except for Katalina and Hiei. They were still up watching late night television. Katalina yawned and stretched.  
  
"Hiei can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you kidnap me in the first place?" It was Hiei's turn to yawn.  
  
"I heard rumors that you're the only one that can actually kick Yusuke's ass without too much of a sweat." Katalina chuckled to herself.  
  
"Well that is true. You'd think he'd learn not to let me have the first punch."  
  
"That's the problem. He doesn't learn."  
  
"True. Very true." Hiei looked at her a few minutes later to find she had fallen asleep. He turned the TV off. He stood up and gently picked Katalina up as not to wake her. He carried her upstairs to her room. Keiko was sleeping quietly on her side. Hiei gently laid Katalina in her bed. He tried to pull away but Katalina had a tight grip on his shirt. He didn't want to wake her up so he just slid into the bed with her. Katalina snuggled closer to Hiei while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head and smiled before he fell asleep.


	8. Sweet Sixteen

Sorry it's taken so long to update. School never gives me time to work on any fic. I hate school with a passion. I really do.  
  
Ch.8: Sweet sixteen  
  
For the first time since her father's death, Katalina was happy. Her brother was still an idiot. He proved that when he had seen her and Hiei sleeping in the same bed. Kuwabara was lucky Katalina, Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke were able to keep Hiei from cutting his head off. The camera in the living had finally been removed but they were still in the 'test'. But now they didn't have to watch what they said. Living with Yusuke and Kuwabara always around each other didn't affect Katalina anymore. All she had to do was tell them to knock it off and they soon learned to listen or they'd be stuck in the hospital. Katalina and Keiko became the best of friends over the time they were sharing a room. Katalina saw a side to Keiko she'd never thought she'd see. Keiko had a scheming side to her. When Kurama admitted to plotting to get her and Hiei together, Keiko admitted to helping. She and Kurama were a good team because Katalina and Hiei was now an official couple, much to Kuwabara's displeasure. Katalina sighed as she thought about the events that happened in the past month. It was finally her and Kuwabara's sixteenth birthday. Even better that school ended in only two weeks. They had decided to go to a club for teens only tonight and she was thinking about what she should wear. She looked in the mirror and noticed her skin was a little tanner and her hair was longer than she had realized. Katalina dismissed it and went downstairs to the kitchen. Hiei was there finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Are you always up this early?"  
  
"What's early to you is late to me." Hiei said.  
  
"You've been reading Kurama's textbooks again haven't you?" She walked to the counter, reaching up for the cabinet.  
  
"So what if I have." Hiei moved to stand directly behind her. Katalina felt him slip his arms around her waist. She smirked before turning around to face him.  
  
"You're becoming more and more human Hiei." Katalina teased.  
  
"Whatever." Hiei kissed Katalina deeply.  
  
"Ahem." Hiei and Katalina broke away and saw Yusuke leaning against the wall. "Why is it everywhere I go, the two of you are there kissing?" Hiei smirked and went back to his spot at the table and Katalina sat on the counter.  
  
"Don't be jealous Yusuke. You and Keiko will get to this point. Eventually." Yusuke rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl next to Katalina.  
  
"Since when did you start dying your hair?" Yusuke said noticing a change in Katalina's hair color.  
  
"I haven't dyed my hair Yusuke." Katalina said looking at him strangely.  
  
"Then why does your hair look black?" Katalina looked at a piece of her hair.  
  
"It's probably how the light's hitting it." Hiei looked at Katalina and decided it was time to get Kurama. He walked out of the kitchen and up to Kurama's room. Kurama was sitting at his desk when Hiei walked in.  
  
"It's time." He said. It took Kurama a little while to figure Hiei was talking about Katalina.  
  
"Are you sure? It's only nine o'clock."  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Her hair is longer and black, her skin is tan and her eyes are clearly green."  
  
"Okay you contact Koenma and I'll get Katalina." Kurama said getting up and walking out. Kurama found Katalina watching TV. "Hey Kat." Katalina looked back. "Koenma wants to see you."  
  
"What? Now?" Kurama nodded. Katalina stood up. "I am not going on a mission today." Kurama followed her up the stairs.  
  
"I don't think that's what he wants." Kurama muttered. Katalina glanced back at him and kept walking until they got to his room. A portal was open when they got there. Hiei had already gone in so they went in right away. When they stepped into Koenma's office, Koenma asked Katalina to sit in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." Koenma looked at her.  
  
"Guilty conscience?"  
  
"No it's just that every time I get called somewhere alone I'm usually in trouble."  
  
"Well you're not in trouble. I have something very, very important to tell you." Koenma sat at his desk on the other side of Katalina. "But first you should see this." Koenma showed her the scene he showed Hiei and Kurama when he told them Katalina was a demon.  
  
"So I take it what you have to tell me deals with that demon's death." Katalina said turning away from the screen.  
  
"Indeed it does. That demon is what I have to tell you." Koenma paused thinking of the right way to say this. He knew Katalina wouldn't believe him. Lucky he had someone else that would make her believe him.  
  
"Okay Koenma you've got me lost. What the hell does this demon have to do with me?"  
  
"Katalina that demon is you. You are that demon." Koenma said finally.  
  
"Koenma you've hit your head hard. I'm not nor have ever been a demon."  
  
"Kat he's telling the truth." Kurama said placing a hand on Katalina's shoulder.  
  
"No he's not Kurama. I was born a complete human." Katalina said standing up getting ready to leave. Koenma used his powers to stop her by putting her in a golden aura. "What the-?" Kataina looked at her body. "What the hell are you doing Koenma?"  
  
"I'm showing you that the prince of the dead does not lie." Koenma's powers began to change Katalina's human body into her demon one. First her hair grew down to her waist and her eyes completely went green. Her skin was tanned and a silver tiara appeared around her forehead. Her pajamas were changed into the dark emerald training outfit she was wearing the day she died. Katalina started to feel pain when her cat ears and tail was coming out. It got so painful that she dropped to her knees. Hiei started to go to her but Kurama stopped him knowing she would be okay in a minute. Finally Koenma's aura went away and the pain was gone. Katalina stood back up and looked at herself. She accidentally scratched herself with her new claws. She went up to Koenma and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this? I am not a demon now change me back." She said threateningly.  
  
"It's no joke Katalina, you are a demon. A royal demon at that." Koenma said calmly.  
  
"No. Damn it I am not a demon." Hiei walked behind Katalina and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kat no matter how much you fight it, you are a demon. No one can change that." Hiei said in an unusual gentle voice. Katalina let go of Koenma. She turned around to Hiei. Tears of frustration began welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Hiei I don't want to be a demon. It's hard enough to be a human. How am I supposed to do this? Be both at once? I can't do that." Katalina said pushing the frustration tears back.  
  
"Yes you can." Kurama stepped forward. "It may seem hard at first but you've done harder things when you were a demon. And in this life, you've survived your brother." Kurama managed to get Katalina to smile.  
  
"Yeah you're right. It's just the shock of finding out I'm not who I always thought I was. Koenma can I go home now?"  
  
"Not yet. There's someone who wants to see you before you go." Koenma pressed the intercom on his desk. "Send him in." The door opened and another tiger demon came in. Katalina took a good look at the demon.  
  
"Father?" Katalina's demon memory was slowly coming back to her.  
  
"Yes Katalina it is me." Katalina found herself walking up to him and bowing.  
  
"Whoa what am I doing?" She jumped back. "I bow to no one."  
  
"You were always the independent soul. I don't expect you to remember the past. That's how I arranged it." Katalina was silent for a moment.  
  
"That's right. You had a plan incase I were to die you'd have me be reborn. I remember us talking about it before you died. We made it so that I'd be reborn to you no matter what race we ended up in." Then something hit her. "D-does that mean you're." He nodded and began to transform. When he was done, Katalina felt tears come to her eyes. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Kat it's me." He said. "I was reborn in the human world as Joseph Kuwabara."  
  
"So all that time we were both demons hidden in a human body." Katalina ran up and hugged her father tightly. Joseph smiled softly and hugged her back.  
  
"Do you remember the past yet?" He asked when they parted. Katalina thought.  
  
"Some. I remember you dying twenty-six years before I did. You left me to take care of our home all by myself. I had no advisors or anything when I needed help. Then another group of demons came up wishing to fight against us. I didn't know what to do except fight them off. But I ended up being killed by their leader. I know his name." Katalina thought about it for a moment. Her eyes widened in shock when she remembered. "Shameko! Shameko's the one who killed me."  
  
"Now we have more reason to kill him." Hiei muttered. Joseph looked at Hiei.  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" Hiei said. Joseph shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. It's not important." They heard a beep go off somewhere in the office. "My time's up. I must return."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'd love to stay with you but I can't." Katalina nodded understanding but still tears fell down her cheeks. "Be strong baby girl. I know you can beat this guy." All Katalina could do was nod. Joseph gave his daughter one last hug before he disappeared. Katalina stood there staring at the space he used to be before she turned around.  
  
"Koenma I want to go home now. How do I change back?"  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on changing." Katalina did what she was told and in a few minutes she was back to normal. The three left and ended up back in Kurama's room. There was silence until Kurama broke it.  
  
"How are you going to tell them?"  
  
"I'll find a way. But only when it's the right time." She answered. "I think I'm going to take a nap. Let this stuff sink in before tonight." She walked out and headed to her room. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other before Hiei walked out. He walked to Katalina's room. She was asleep when he looked in. He watched her sleeping form. Hiei hoped she wouldn't change after finding out she was a demon. He began to wonder if she would still go out with the others tonight. Hiei saw clothes laid out on her dresser. There was burgundy spaghetti strapped top and black zip leg cargo flares.  
  
'She'd look good in them.' Hiei thought. 'Maybe I should go with her. She'll be surprised as hell.' Hiei smirked and left the room.  
  
Hours later  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Katalina asked impatiently on the couch.  
  
"Hiei. He said he wanted to come." Kurama answered.  
  
"He'd better hurry or I'm leaving without him."  
  
"You wouldn't do that would you?" Katalina turned around and saw Hiei. Her mouth seemed to drop open at the sight of him. Hiei was wearing black leather pants and a black t-shirt. "Well are you going to stare at me all night or are we leaving?" Hiei said walking out the door.  
  
"We're leaving." Katalina said running out the door.  
  
"Man, could she get any more obvious?" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"You know Kat, she always goes above the odds." Keiko answered walking out the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were the last ones out of the house.  
  
Well how was that? I wrote this fighting off a major headache so don't blame me if it stinks. Please review!!


	9. Kidnapped again

Damn you people are demanding. A simple hurry up would've worked. Geez.  
  
Ch.9: Kidnapped again  
  
"I really wish I was Keiko right now." Katalina said as she and Yusuke walked down the hall to the auditorium. "She gets to skip the last week and a half of school while we have to suffer with assemblies every day."  
  
"Tell me about it. Makes me wish for a mission." He and Katalina climbed up to the top of the bleachers and sat down.  
  
"I still can't believe Sarayashiki added in a high school here too. I was hoping to get rid of this place but guess not."  
  
"Next year is the last."  
  
"Thank Kami." Katalina mumbled while Kuwabara joined them. The lights went out when the assembly began. Katalina reclined back against the wall with her feet propped on the bleacher row in front of them putting her hands behind her head. "Wake me up if I start snoring." She said closing her eyes.  
  
"Kinda hard when I'm sleeping too." Yusuke said getting comfortable.  
  
"Same here." Kuwabara said stretching out his legs. Katalina smiled slightly before falling asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined a couple minutes later.  
  
Awhile later screams woke the three from their peaceful nap.  
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's with all the damn screaming?"  
  
"I'm thinking that down there." Kuwabara said pointing to the auditorium floor. There was a tall, bulky blue demon standing in front of the stage.  
  
"What was that you said about a mission Yusuke? You totally jinxed us." Katalina said watching students run off.  
  
"So are we going to attack him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I guess so." Yusuke said standing up. "Koenma said we'd have to show ourselves sooner or later." Katalina stood up along with Kuwabara. The three made their way down the bleachers. Katalina couldn't help but chuckle at the sight if Iwamoto trying to 'contain' the situation.  
  
"The spirit detectives." The demon demanded. "Where are they?"  
  
"Looking for us?" Yusuke yelled as soon as the three stepped on the auditorium floor.  
  
"Urameshi what do you think you're doing?" Iwamoto demanded.  
  
"Saving your ass." Yusuke simply answered.  
  
"Enough talk!" The demon shouted throwing a thunder blast at Yusuke and the other two. Katalina flipped in front pulling out her spirit staff.  
  
"Spirit shield!" She said creating a shield around her, Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"I guess talking is out of the question." Yusuke mumbled. Katalina put her shield back down.  
  
"It's always out of the question you idiot." Katalina said before the three attacked and the fight began. Takenaka was watching from the sidelines. He had no idea what was going on except that Yusuke and Katalina was the best chance they had against whatever it was. Kuwabara was against the wall knocked out.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke fired at the demon sending it to the wall. Katalina attacked with a blow to the head and then the gut. The demon sent another blast at Yusuke knocking him all the way to the stage. Yusuke hit the stage hard.  
  
"Yusuke!" Katalina looked from the demon and Yusuke and back again. Takenaka got down to help Yusuke get up. Katalina ran for Yusuke. The demon pulled out a small dart and threw it. Katalina skidded to a stop when the dart hit her in the neck. She reached up and pulled it out. She looked at it closely before she dropped it and completely passed out.  
  
"Kat!" Yusuke yelled getting to his feet with Takenaka's help. The demon approached Katalina and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Shameko will be pleased with these results." The demon opened a portal behind him.  
  
"No Katalina." Yusuke ran for the portal. The demon disappeared with Katalina. The portal closed before Yusuke could reach it. "Damn it! This isn't good." He glanced at Kuwabara who was still out.  
  
"Yusuke." Takenaka said gaining Yusuke's attention. "I'll take care of Kuwabara. You do what you need to do." Yusuke nodded once and ran out of the school to the house. Yusuke arrived at the house as quick as he could. By the time he had gotten there, he was completely out of breath. Kurama, Keiko and Hiei were the first things he saw.  
  
"Yusuke what's going on?" Keiko asked. Yusuke was too out of breath to answer. Keiko went in the kitchen to get Yusuke a glass of water.  
  
"Kat..." Yusuke managed out.  
  
"Kat? What about her?" Kurama asked forcing Yusuke to sit down. Keiko returned and handed the glass to Yusuke who took large gulps. Handing the empty glass to Keiko and regained his breath enough to get the facts out.  
  
"We were (breath) at school. (breath). The demon was (breath) strong for us. He used (breath) dirty tricks against us. (breath). Knocked Kuwabara into the wall and me into the stage. Then he shot a dart at Katalina making her pass out. And then he..." Yusuke took a deep breath. One he was still out of breath and two, Hiei was in the room. "He kidnapped Katalina."  
  
"What?!" Both Kurama and Hiei said.  
  
"That's not it. He said he worked for Shameko."  
  
"Oh no." Kurama mumbled.  
  
"Does this mean Katalina was the one Shameko has been after?" Keiko wondered.  
  
"Yes it does. I'm afraid this isn't good." Kurama answered. Hiei had been silent, thinking. He glanced at the door seeing it was still open.  
  
'If we're too late, he'll kill Katalina again. I won't let that happen.' Hiei used his speed to get out the door before anyone could stop him.  
  
"Hiei! Get back here." Kurama knew Hiei hadn't heard him. "We'd better get Koenma before we lose them both."  
  
Not too many chapters left now. About five or so but that's not in stone yet. Review!! And no more nasty ones like before or you'll wait longer than usual for an update.


	10. Shameko

Thanks to SSJPan779, hieitheone and Morgan Le Fay (don't worry, I can't spell that word either), Ravensgirl for reviewing last time.  
  
  
  
Ch.10: Shameko  
  
  
  
Hiei used his jagan eye to track Katalina down once he got into the spirit world. Her spirit energy led him to a large cave in the middle of nowhere. Hiei walked deep into the cave and found a large open space lit by a single torch. The flame was bright enough for Hiei to find what he was looking for. Katalina was against the wall with her hands chained to the wall. She was out cold. He rushed over and lightly shook her.  
  
"Kat?" He said trying to wake her up. Katalina groaned slightly and opened her eyes. She blink focusing her view.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yeah its me. Hold still. I'm gonna try to get the undine." Hiei said as he began to pull at the chains. The chains would give away so finally Hiei pulled out his kitana and sliced through them. Katalina rubbed her wrists slightly. Hiei pulled her to her feet. They started walking out of the cave.  
  
'That was too easy.' Hiei thought following his own tracks out. Suddenly the daylight from the exit disappeared from a boulder blocking their way.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Katalina thought out loud. They ran up to it and tried to move it. The boulder wouldn't budge. "Damn. There has to be another way out." Katalina mumbled. A strong wind blew, blowing out the flame torch.  
  
"What the hell?" Hiei muttered reaching out for Katalina's hand so they wouldn't get separated. He couldn't find her in the darkness. Hiei cursed trying to find Katalina. Calling her name wouldn't help. There had to be someway to light the cave. Then Hiei felt another presence in the room. Hiei acknowledged the sound of feet like they were struggling. He came to the conclusion that whatever was here with them had Katalina. "Who are you and what do you want with her?" Hiei said into the darkness. "Show yourself." Suddenly more torches were lit by fire, expelling most of the darkness. Hiei could now see a large amount of cultivated humans blocking him from getting to Katalina who was halfway in the darkness. Hiei could only see from her waist down. And with that he also saw someone standing behind her with one of their arms secured around Katalina's waist. Which angered him the most. Hiei wasn't pleased that that someone had pressed *his* Katalina so close to their own body.  
  
"Not quite yet. I will show myself when I feel you should see." The figure said in a deep baritone voice and visibly tightened his grip around Katalina's waist. Hiei felt his control slip to find it was a man holding Katalina so close.  
  
'That must be Shameko.' Hiei thought as the cultivated humans started coming toward Hiei. He sliced through them with ease. As the last one fell, Hiei turned back to the figure who had yet to move.  
  
"Impressive. So quickly done." Shameko said calmly. "I knew if I used the right bait you would come."  
  
"Bait?" Hiei did not like the sound of that.  
  
"Oh yes. This wretched human girl was no more than bait to get you here Hiei."  
  
'He must not recognize Katalina. I hope that's a good sign. But why would he want me?' Hiei wondered in his head. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"I don't need a reason Hiei." Shameko said stepping into the light with Katalina. "A father shouldn't need reasons to see his son."  
  
  
  
What's this? Shameko is Hiei's father? How could that have happened? Oh yeah I made it happen. I know it was short but the next one should be longer I promise. 


	11. Discovery

Thanks to Trunks, Thorn, Jen, Lily (Kame is turtle), rogue solus, Morgan Le Fay, Bri Bri, Axisor, kemino sury, Ryo for reviewing.  
  
Ch.11: Discovery  
  
"A father shouldn't need reasons to see his son." Those words hit Hiei hard. Hiei didn't want to believe that Shameko was his father but he had to. The resemblance between Hiei and Shameko held no room for arguments. The only difference between them was the hair and eye color. Hiei had red eyes and black hair while Shameko had golden eyes and red hair.  
  
"Speechless I see." Shameko took another step dragging Katalina with him. She was struggling to get his hands off her mouth and his arm from her waist.  
  
"I don't care who you are. Give her back to me." Hiei demanded.  
  
"My, my Hiei. Such a tone to use with your father. This girl must mean an awful lot to you. But then again I can see why." Shameko leaned in close to Katalina's face. "She's very attractive to be a human." Katalina cringed visibly. Hiei could barely control his anger.  
  
"Get your hands off of her." Hiei demanded through clenched teeth. Shameko smirked evilly.  
  
"If you don't mind Hiei I think I'll just take this girl off your hands." Hiei narrowed his eyes. He noticed that Katalina had a plan gleaming in her eyes asking permission to go through with it.  
  
"Do it Katalina." Hiei said not knowing what she was planning. Katalina nodded once and closed her eyes concentrating. Hiei figured out what she had planned when her body began to glow the same golden color she had when Koenma changed her into a demon. Shameko quickly removed himself from her and stepped back. Katalina changed into her demon form and jumped to Hiei's side. Shameko recovered from his initial shock.  
  
"Well what do you know? Princess Katalina you're alive. What a surprise." Katalina narrowed her green eyes.  
  
"Spare me with the fake enjoyment of me being alive. Do you not remember that you were the one that ended my life?"  
  
"I gave you a choice princess. I asked you to join me. But you refused. I had no choice but dispose of you. Now it seems that you have returned. I offer you again to join me and cause pain and suffering to the human world." Shameko said stepping forward. Hiei defensively pushed Katalina to stand behind him. Shameko raised an eyebrow at his actions.  
  
"She'll never join you." Hiei seethed. Shameko snorted.  
  
"What did I tell you about that tone of yours young man? You shall have to be punished." Shameko said creating a fireball in the palm of his hand and firing at Hiei and Katalina. They both jumped in opposite directions to get out of the way. Shameko continued to throw fire at the two demons.  
  
'Damn. He's gotten so much faster in the past sixteen years.' Katalina thought just barely missing a fireball. Hiei noticed the narrow escape and thought of a way to get Katalina out of danger.  
  
'This had better work.' He thought throwing a bunch of fire punches at Shameko. A few hit him buying Hiei a little time. "Kat!" He got her attention and he motioned for her to join him. When she did, Hiei used a special portal-creating device Koenma had given him when he was put in charge of protecting Katalina.  
  
"Where does that go to?"  
  
"The house. Now come on." Before they could move, Shameko began another attack. One had actually hit Katalina in the head. To get Katalina out of danger, Hiei forcefully pushed Katalina in the portal. He then closed it and destroyed the device under his foot keeping Shameko from getting to her. Hiei began to fight his father on his own.  
  
Katalina fell from the portal and hit the floor. Her head started to throb and she heard voices. She groaned a bit when she felt a hand turn her on her back. She blinked as she saw the brightness from the ceiling lights and a mass of red. Her eyes got used to the lights and she realized it was Kurama in front of her.  
  
"Who the hell is she?" Yusuke wondered out loud. Katalina sat up with Kurama's help rubbing her head.  
  
"Do you have to talk so loud Yusuke? I'm right here in front of you." Katalina mumbled. Yusuke looked at her.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Katalina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately Yusuke I've known you for a long time." She answered.  
  
"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked. Katalina sighed.  
  
"Sit down and I'll show you." Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down on the couch as Katalina stood up. She staggered a bit but Kurama steadied her.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this on your own? You seem to have been hit pretty hard."  
  
"I'm fine. I can do this." Kurama let go of Katalina and stepped back when she closed her eyes and began to glow. The demon Katalina became the human Katalina when the glow faded.  
  
"Kat!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara doubled over in shock. Keiko didn't seem to have a reaction. Katalina rolled her eyes again and turned to Keiko and Kurama.  
  
"Hiei's in trouble. That's why I'm here. He pushed me in that portal to keep Shameko from getting to me."  
  
"So you've seen Shameko?" Keiko asked. Katalina nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah." She answered. "He didn't even know who I was."  
  
"What? Why would he kidnap you if he didn't know who you were?"  
  
"I was bait. He wanted Hiei from the beginning."  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked. "What would he have to do with him?" Katalina sat down followed by Kurama and Keiko.  
  
"Shameko is Hiei's father." Katalina answered straightforward.  
  
"This certainly changes things." Kurama muttered.  
  
"Yes it does. And we need to get back there and help Hiei. He can't take Shameko alone." By this time Yusuke and Kuwabara had recovered from their shock.  
  
"Well then let's get there and kick his ass as a team." Yusuke said standing up. Katalina followed.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"What's the plan?" Kuwabara asked also standing up.  
  
"We'll make one up on the way." Katalina answered on the way out the door. 'I can't lose Hiei. I just can't.' She thought stopping a moment for the rest to catch up. Kurama was the first followed by Kuwabara. Katalina wondered what was keeping Yusuke so she walked to the window. She saw Yusuke talking to Keiko who looked worried. Katalina saw Keiko tell Yusuke to be careful and Yusuke make some kind of don't worrying comment. What surprised Katalina was when she saw the two kiss. 'I need to start paying attention better.' She thought shaking her head slightly smirking. She removed the smirk when Yusuke came out.  
  
"Okay let's go." Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I know where it is. Let's just hope I'm right." Katalina said as they left to find Hiei and get rid of Shameko.  
  
That ones over. Stay tuned and review for the next chapter.


	12. The end of Shameko

Thanks to Axisor (yes you missed a lot might try to re-read the chapters), Jen, kemino, Morgan Le Fay, Flare for reviewing.  
  
Ch.12: The end of Shameko  
  
"I think this is it." Katalina said as they came to a cave that had a boulder blocking the entrance.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in? There's a big rock in the way." Yusuke said. Katalina held back her comment and held Yusuke's index finger up.  
  
"Forgot you had spirit energy?" Katalina asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah." Katalina let go of his finger. "But what about the rocks when it blows up?" Katalina sighed.  
  
'And I thought my brother was the stupid one.' Katalina thought creating a shield around them. "Did Keiko's kiss make you denser or something?" Yusuke glared at Katalina and used his spirit gun to destroy the boulder. Katalina removed her shield and walked inside. They walked to the place Hiei and Katalina had been. Katalina spotted Hiei's kitana on the ground. She went over and picked it up.  
  
"What is that?" Kurama asked. Katalina held the kitana out.  
  
"It's Hiei's kitana." Katalina looked around the cave walls and noticed that one spot was darker than the rest. She walked over to it and placed her hand on it. "I think I found out there they went." Katalina said after her hand went through the stone. Not wasting any time, Katalina walked through.  
  
"Katalina wait." Kurama went after her but was met with solid stone. "It disappeared."  
  
"How are we going to get there now?" Kuwabara wondered clearly worried about his sister.  
  
"We can't." Kurama answered. "It's only accessible from the other side now."  
  
"Then how the hell are we supposed to kill Shameko now?" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"We can only hope that Katalina can do it on her own." Kurama said hoping that Katalina wouldn't repeat history.  
  
Katalina  
  
Katalina found herself in a room of stone and noticed she had changed back into her demon form.  
  
'That vortex thing must have changed me.' Katalina thought looking around the room, clutching Hiei's kitana in her hand.  
  
"I knew you would come." Katalina turned to the voice and saw Shameko standing next to an unconscious Hiei.  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
"The obvious devotion between the two of you." Shameko snarled. "It's rather disgusting." He said.  
  
"Why Shameko? Is it because Hiei was able to get what you wanted?" Katalina questioned. By this time Hiei began to regain consciousness but Shameko nor Katalina noticed. "Or could it be the fact Hiei is a hell of a lot more than you'll ever be."  
  
"You are mistaken. Princess." Shameko growled. "I am much more powerful than the brat. And the matter of what I want," Shameko smirked evilly. "He doesn't have you yet." Katalina let out a feline growl and noticed Hiei was awake. She watched him silently stand up and remove the bandana to reveal his jagan eyes. Katalina smirked when she thought of a plan.  
  
"Perhaps you're right Shameko. I mean Hiei isn't experienced like you are." Hiei moved back into the shadows while Katalina put her acting classes to good use. She walked to Shameko seductively. Once she got directly in front of him, she threw the kitana towards Hiei who let it hit the floor fooling his father.  
  
"What's this? Has the princess changed her mind?" Shameko said sliding an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Yes I did." She lied. Katalina forced her arms to go around his neck and pressed her body against his. Shameko began to take advantage of her 'willingness' by letting his hands roam her body. Hiei's knuckles turned white as he gripped the handle of his kitana as he watched his father greedily pull Katalina into a harsh kiss. Katalina was disgusted but hid it well. Katalina's eyes met Hiei's as Shameko was distracted. Katalina raised an eyebrow telling Hiei to be ready. Hiei nodded and stood ready. Katalina turned her attention back to Shameko as he pulled away.  
  
"If you had done this sixteen years ago, you would have lived." Shameko said lifting Katalina and setting her on her back.  
  
"Well I wasn't the smartest demon back then. But I've learned a lot now." Katalina replied rolling them over until Katalina was on top. Katalina secretly extended her claws long enough to pin Shameko's arms to the ground.  
  
"Quite dominating aren't we Princess?" Shameko didn't notice his arms were pinned by her claws or that Hiei was making his way closer with his kitana. Katalina smirked feeling Hiei closer.  
  
"Not really but its keeping your attention distracted from my true task." She said confusing Shameko. That is until Hiei came into view, kitana ready in his hand.  
  
"You little wretch." Shameko seethed trying to get up but Katalina kept him down.  
  
"Now come on Shameko, you really expected me to change my mind when you killed me sixteen years ago? My brother is smarter than that and he's an idiot." Katalina smirked again. "But there is one thing I should thank you for. You did give me the chance to meet your son and feel something I've never felt before." Katalina smiled back at Hiei who had the slightest hint of a smile on his face. She turned back to Shameko. "I think its time for you to go so I can get back to my life." Katalina shifted off Shameko well enough to where Hiei had enough room to run his kitana through Shameko and was still pinning his arms to the ground. Hiei moved closer and raised the kitana high.  
  
"Goodbye Father." Hiei spat out before driving the kitana through Shameko's heart. Shameko withered a bit before he finally died. Katalina removed her hands checking for a pulse, relishing in the fact there was none. She retracted her nails smiling slightly to herself.  
  
"It's over. He's dead for good." She mumbled to herself. She stood moving from Shameko's body to the portal, Hiei following. She was ready to go home.  
  
"Wait." Hiei said before she went in. She curiously looked at him.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" She asked. Hiei placed his hand under Katalina's chin lifting her face so he could look in her eyes.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said to him?" He asked. Katalina smiled.  
  
"Hiei I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She answered smiling at him. He smiled slightly before leaning in and kissing her softly. He pulled away and Katalina grabbed his hand. "Come on, I am so ready to go home." They walked through the portal and saw Kurama leaning against the wall, Kuwabara sitting on the ground and Yusuke halfway asleep. Kurama looked up at them.  
  
"You're back. I take it Shameko is dead." Katalina nodded kicking Yusuke in his shin to get him up. Yusuke lazily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Kat you're back."  
  
"I think we've already established that Yusuke." She said. "I'm ready to go home." They walked out of the cave. Katalina stopped in the fresh air and stretched. "I have to make a quick stop at the store before we get home." She said as they continued to walk.  
  
"For what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We don't have enough soap at home to get the feeling of Shameko off me and I need about three gallons of mouthwash." She answered seeing confused faces. "Don't ask." They made it to the house where Keiko, Botan and Koenma were waiting.  
  
"Yusuke you're back. We were so worried." Keiko said before wrapping her arms around Yusuke. Katalina chuckled.  
  
"Aw that is so cute." She teased. Koenma stood up.  
  
"Congratulations Katalina. I'm surprised at how fast you've learned to control your demon side."  
  
"I didn't exactly have a choice now did I?" Katalina said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a grimy feeling to get rid of." She made her way upstairs. Hiei stood at the bottom watching her go up. Kurama came up to him.  
  
"What exactly happened in there?" He asked watching Hiei smirk.  
  
"You don't want to know." Hiei answered turning from the stairs. "But I wouldn't mind her doing it to me." He muttered to himself, his smirk widened a bit. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"You're right. I didn't want to know that." He laughed. Koenma cleared his throat.  
  
"Okay everyone, I'll wait until Katalina is out of the shower to fill you in on your next assignment." Groans were heard everywhere.  
  
This isn't the end yet so review and stay tuned.


	13. Reunion

Thanks to Morgan Le Fay, Kiyamasho, Seto, din, angelsnow for reviewing.  
  
A/N: Sorry about it being hard to read. You know how screw up this place can be. You'll notice that I've decided to quit being stubborn and spell Keiko right. So when ffn is normal again I'll go back and fix it.  
  
Ch.13: Reunion  
  
Five years had passed since Katalina and Hiei destroyed Shameko. And five years since the two had seen each other. That assignment was mostly for Hiei to clean up Shameko's mess in the Spirit World. After getting information for Hiei, the rest of the team went separate ways. Yusuke and Kuwabara actually graduated high school and hadn't been fired from their jobs yet. Kurama, Keiko and Katalina were in college at the head of their class. When Hiei finished is assignment, Koenma set up a reunion in his office. Katalina was currently holding Koenma up by his collar because Hiei had yet to show up.  
  
"Katalina he will be here. I guarantee it." Koenma said.  
  
"He'd better be Koenma or you won't have a chance to hit puberty." Katalina threatened dropping him in his chair and walking back to her spot.  
  
"Damn, "Yusuke snickered, "PMS anyone?" He chuckled a bit until a spoonful of chip dip landed on the back of his neck. "Yuck." He wiped it off his neck glaring at Katalina who smirked licking the spoon.  
  
"Watch it Yusuke. Just because you've joined the demon club doesn't mean I won't attack." Katalina said.  
  
"We've been here for half an hour and Yusuke is already getting threats." Botan muttered.  
  
"I haven't seen him in two years. I need to catch up." Katalina said smirking slightly.  
  
Much time had passed and there was still no sigh of Hiei. Katalina was drumming her fingers on Koenma's desk when Kurama approached her.  
  
"Katalina, is something wrong? Are you worried about Hiei?" He placed his hand on hers to stop the drumming. Katalina sighed.  
  
"No, I know Hiei is fine." She pulled her hand out of under Kurama's, standing up. "Does anyone want something sweet?" Katalina walked for the door. "I'm going to find a kitchen and bake some cookies or something." Kuwabara grabbed her arm when she passed, stopping her.  
  
"Kat what's wrong?" He asked. Katalina smiled weakly.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." She replied. "I just need something sweet.  
  
"That's BS and you know it Kat. The only time you willingly bake is when you're hiding something. So what's up?" Katalina sighed and Kuwabara let go of her arm.  
  
"Okay you're right, there is something I want to tell everyone. But I wanted to wait until everyone was here." Katalina sat on Koenma's desk. "But I'm tired of waiting on Hiei. It affects me and him more than all of us." Yusuke sat up in his chair.  
  
"Affects all of us but you and Hiei the most." He repeated. "I think I know what you're going to say." Katalina looked at him.  
  
"By all means Yusuke, what am I going to say?"  
  
"You're going to tell us that you're pregnant and Hiei isn't the father." Katalina slapped her forehead.  
  
"Kami Yusuke you are so stupid at times." Katalina said shaking her head. "I would never do that to Hiei." Yusuke shrugged casually.  
  
"Just a thought."  
  
"You don't have many of those do you?" Katalina teased.  
  
"Shut up." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"Alright you two." Botan said stopping the impending argument. "Now Kat what is it you wanted to tell everyone?"  
  
"Well," Katalina began, "Keiko do you remember when I told you that Professor Cearty said I was a natural in psychology?" Keiko nodded.  
  
"Yeah I remember. He said that you're his most promising student."  
  
"Exactly. He thinks I'd be so successful in psychology that he suggested that I go to another college where they're known for producing the best psychologists."  
  
"Well that's great Kat." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah except the school is in America." The room fell silent after Katalina's news.  
  
"America wow," Kuwabara mumbled, "That's a long way away."  
  
"I know. That's why I said it affected all of us. If there's a big mission in the next four years, its gonna be hard to get a hold of me."  
  
"I'm sure it would be alright Katalina." Botan said. "Besides we've got Keiko on the team now."  
  
"No we don't have Keiko on the team." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke don't even start. I made the decision and you can't make me change my mind." Katalina laughed as Keiko, Yusuke and Botan started arguing about Keiko's position in the team.  
  
"I pray Hiei and I never turn out like that." She mumbled to Kurama. "I'll be right back." She left the room through another door just as the main door opened.  
  
"Some things never change." Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see Hiei had finally arrived.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke greeted abandoning his present argument. "'Bout damn time you got here. Kat's losing her mind over here."  
  
"Katalina has been perfectly normal." Kurama said.  
  
"So trying to choke Koenma is normal?"  
  
"With Katalina it is." Yusuke agreed, going back to Keiko's side.  
  
"Where is Katalina?" Hiei said noticing her absence.  
  
"She went to the restroom. She'll be back soon." Kurama answered.  
  
"Actually I'm right behind you." Hiei turned and saw Katalina standing behind him with a smile on her face. Hiei smirked slightly and pulled Katalina closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh get a room!" Yusuke shouted. The two ignored him.  
  
"I've missed you." Katalina said as they parted.  
  
"I missed you too." Hiei replied. Katalina took a slight deep breath deciding to just bite the bullet and tell Hiei she was leaving.  
  
"A lot has happened while you were gone." Hiei raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Something big." Katalina answered. "Something we need to talk about privately." Katalina took Hiei's hand and lead him outside the room. "And if I find out anyone was eavesdropping I'll personally rip off your ears." She threatened closing the door.  
  
"Katalina what's wrong? Has something happened to you?" Katalina smiled inwardly, silently liking the way the ex-fugitive demon was concerned for her.  
  
"No Hiei I am fine. But I'm not sure we are."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Katalina sat in a chair by the door pulling Hiei into the one next to her.  
  
"It's been five years since we've seen each other. A lot has changed. I've become very successful in my goal to become a psychologist."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"My professors think that I have the potential to be a great psychologist that they're sending me to another school to finish studying. The problem is that I'll be going to America for four years."  
  
"That's what got you so worried?" Katalina looked at Hiei.  
  
"Well, yeah." Hiei smirked. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I'll just come with you to America." Katalina's eyes widened slightly in shock. "Just don't expect me to get a job."  
  
"You'd do that just for me?"  
  
"What is it humans say? D'uh." Hiei replied. Katalina smiled and kissed him in response. The two parted when the door swung open and Yusuke fell out. Katalina chuckled lowly.  
  
"Yusuke you just made my day." Yusuke got to his feet as Katalina stood up.  
  
"Kat it was an accident." Yusuke said taking a few steps back. "I wasn't listening in. I swear. Kuwabara pushed me through the door."  
  
"He couldn't have pushed you through the door if you weren't there at it."  
  
"I was just passing by." Kurama came out and leaned against the doorframe. "Kurama help me out here."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Yusuke. It isn't right to step in a princess's way."  
  
"Looks like you have no hope Yusuke. You are about to lose an ear." Katalina took one step forward and Yusuke bolted around the corner. Katalina laughed. "I love doing that to him."  
  
"Well considering Kat's still playful mood, I take it the two of you worked something out." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes we did. Hiei decided to come with me." Katalina answered.  
  
"Of all solutions that was the last one I thought of." Kurama chuckled a bit. "Well come on back in a we can finish the now turned farewell party before you have to leave."  
  
"Sounds good." The three walked back into the room. Keiko was talking to Botan.  
  
"Hey where did Yusuke go?" She wondered.  
  
"Yusuke?" Katalina questioned. "Never heard of him."  
  
"Scared him again didn't you?"  
  
"I couldn't help myself." Katalina said innocently.  
  
"Things are going to be so different with you gone Kat." Botan said. "I mean who else is going to torture Yusuke."  
  
"I leave that in Keiko's capable hands." Kat said smiling. "Now that Yusuke's torture is in good hands.... Let's party!"  
  
Review!! The next chapter is the lemon so the rating is going up. I'm going to try and put the next chapter that's after the lemon up at the same so those of you that aren't mature enough will still have an update too. 


	14. Together Again

Thanks to mn, Fallen Angel of Hell, Axisor, Kaimi Kitsune, okamiflame, din, Hiei-gurL, Katana Firefox, OpalKitsune1016, Neoki Niogi Janganshi for reviewing. I think that's the most reviews I got in one chapter ever.

A/N: In the need to get this over with, this will be the last chapter so what was going to be the next chapter is going to be stuffed into this one. And there will be a big WARNING before the lemon because I don't want to get kicked off because someone didn't see the WARNING. So when you see WARNING: LEMON AHEAD, stop reading and skip ahead if you're not mature or old enough.

Okay, so on with the last chapter of Little Tiger.

Ch.14: Together again

The party raged on a long time. It eventually came to a close and Katalina was leading the way up the stairs to her apartment.

"I'm warning you Hiei. It's a mess in here. I've been trying to pack everything while I've still got time." She unlocked the door. "Go on in Hiei, I'll be right back. I've gotta get my mail." Hiei went into the apartment and the door closed behind him. Hiei walked around the small apartment with boxes scattered everywhere. Hiei decided to sit on the sofa waiting for Katalina to come back. Hiei wanted to kick Koenma's ass for giving him the assignment that kept him in the Makai for the past five years. But he had heard Koenma had already gotten it from Katalina. Not a problem though, Hiei had plans for tonight.

Flashback

The party was at its high. Hiei stood, leaning against the wall while Katalina had fun dancing to the music with everyone else.

"It puzzles me Hiei." Kurama said standing next to Hiei. "Why you would be so willing to go with Katalina."

"For a clever fox, you clearly know nothing. It's the Winter Solstice." Hiei answered not moving his eyes from Katalina's moving body.

"Oh I see. An ideal night for a koorime to mate. I understand now." Kurama pushed up from the wall. "Katalina is going to feel very murderous when she finds out you planned this and didn't tell her."

"Like she'll have time." Hiei mumbled smirking to himself.

Flashback Ends

Katalina returned and threw her mail on the side table along with her keys.

"You want something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. Katalina went into the kitchen and came back with two drinks and gave one to Hiei. She sat next to him and took a sip of her drink as Hiei did the same and sat his drink on the coffee table. He leaned back against the sofa. Katalina followed suit, cuddling at Hiei's side.

"It's been too long since we've been able to do this Hiei." Hiei wrapped an arm around her.

"That assignment took too damn long." Hiei grumbled.

"That's not your fault. It's Koenma's. I already gave him an ass kicking for it." Katalina said smirking proudly. Hiei snorted in amusement.

"Imagine, the 'almighty' prince of the dead getting his ass kicked by a pissed tiger princess." Katalina chuckled and looked up at Hiei. He looked down at her and close the distance between them by pressing his lips to hers in a long awaited kiss.

****

OKAY… JUST TO BE SAFE I'M PUTTING THE WARNING HERE. A LEMON FOLLOWS FROM THIS POINT ON. SO DON'T LOOK UNTIL YOU SEE WARNING OVER IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR AREN'T MATURE ENOUGH FOR LEMONS!!!!

Katalina shifted to sit up, never removing her mouth from Hiei's. Hiei slid his tongue across Katalina's bottom lip silently asking for admittance. Katalina allowed it. Hiei entered without hesitation, deepening the seemingly non-ending kiss.

Katalina was so distracted by Hiei's tongue teasing her own, she didn't notice herself being pushed back to lay on the sofa until she felt Hiei straddling her thighs. Katalina broke the kiss to Hiei's displeasure as well as her own.

"What is it?" Hiei asked wanting to know why he was stopped. Katalina placed her hand on Hiei's cheek.

"I am not doing this on my semi-new couch." Katalina said sternly. Hiei got the message and in a blink of an eye, Katalina found herself being placed on her bed and back in the compromising position she and Hiei had been in.

"Damn that speed of yours." She mumbled. Hiei smirked knowing Katalina hated the fact he was so fast. He went in for another, more passionate kiss. Katalina slid her hands under Hiei's shirt and allowed her hands to roam Hiei's back. She tugged at his shirt giving Hiei the hint to take it off.

Clothes were removed in haste as things became more heated. Hands caressed each other's soft flesh, mouths locked together. It wasn't long before Hiei was pushing past Katalina's virgin barrier, causing Katalina to cry out. Hiei moved slowly, increasing his tempo as she relaxed. This continued until they reached their climax and Hiei emptied inside of Katalina. Katalina fell back exhausted and Hiei laid on the bed beside her. As Katalina went to sleep, Hiei rubbed Katalina's small stomach.

"You're not going to be too happy for the next nine months." He whispered before succumbing to sleep himself.

OKAY! IT'S SAFE TO LOOK NOW. THE WARNING IS OVER!

Four years later

"Okay they're coming up the driveway."

"Everyone hide."

"Hey Botan, this was a great idea to have this baby shower for Keiko and Yusuke." Katalina whispered from behind the couch.

"Thanks. I got the idea when I heard you were coming to visit from college. Great timing too, they just went to find out if it was a boy or girl."

"They just passed the window." Kurama announced quietly. Kurama silently motioned their announcement as he heard the jingling of keys. As soon as Yusuke opened the door and he and Keiko walked in, everyone stood from their hiding place.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, effectively surprising the soon to be parents.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you guys did this." Keiko said with slight tears in her eyes, going over to hug Botan, then Kurama and Katalina. Things calmed down and the baby shower was under way.

"So," Botan drawled, "what is the baby? Boy or girl?"

"The babies are girls." Keiko answered, pride in her eyes.

"That's great Keiko. Congratulations." Botan said, going on a tirade of girly things to buy.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second." Katalina said. "Did you say babies?" That stopped Botan's tirade.

"Yes I said babies." Keiko confirmed. She looked over to Yusuke, who was hanging out at the punch bowl with the rest of the guys. "We're having twins."

"Twins? Wow." Keiko was enveloped in a bear hug by Botan and Katalina. "Congratulations Keiko."

"Way to go Urameshi." Kuwabara said nudging Yusuke with his elbow. "When you do something you really do it."

"Shut it Kuwabara." Yusuke muttered with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"So have you decided on names yet?" Botan asked.

"Not yet. We're going to wait until at least a couple more months."

"Don't wait too long though. Babies don't always come out when you want them to." Botan said looking at Katalina. "You may get stuck for names."

"Hey!" Katalina said. "I happen to think that Demond is a nice name. Just because it has the word demon in it means nothing. I didn't want to be pregnant in the first place." Katalina grumbled.

"Where is the spitting image of Hiei anyway?" Yusuke wondered.

"He's with Hiei. They'll be here later."

"Truthfully I never thought Hiei would make a good father." Botan admitted.

"I didn't think it would come naturally to Hiei given his background. But it did." Keiko rubbed her slightly bulging stomach.

"I can't wait to have these two." She said longingly.

"You'll be a great mother Keiko." Katalina and Botan agreed as everyone enjoyed each others company and the games started.

I can't believe it's finally over. No more writing for it. I admit this isn't a great chapter, that's because it's all from memory. Word of advice: always save to disk as well so you have a copy incase the computer crashes.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.

SS-Mars


End file.
